A cable for transmitting high-frequency electric signals exists in the industry. The cable includes a conductor. Each conductor is wrapped by an insulator, and a shielding tape is longitudinally adhered to the insulation material. As shown in the first figure of the specification of Chinese Patent Application No. 200580038312.0, two ends of the shielding tape are overlapped along the longitudinal direction of the conductor, such that the shielding tape covers the conductor by 100%, thereby enhancing the shielding and protection capability of the shielding tape, reducing crosstalk during signal transmission in the conductor, and improving the quality of high-speed signal transmission of the cable. However, overlapping of two ends of the shielding tape causes unevenness of the surface of the cable. When the cable is in use and bent, force applied to the surface of the shielding tape is uneven, such that the shielding tape is crumpled or broken, or even detached from the insulator. Therefore, the crosstalk shielding effect of the shielding tape is reduced and the service life of the cable is shortened.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.